EL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE RIVER Y EL DOCTOR
by stagadw
Summary: Esta historia trata, como dice el título, del primer aniversario de un gran hombre, El Doctor, y su mujer, una gran arqueóloga, River Song.


_**MIS HISTORIAS DEL DOCTOR**_

**EL 1º ANIVERSARIO DEL DOCTOR Y RIVER SONG**

Estando yo en mi casa se me ocurrió una idea, algo común en mí, aunque luego no realice mis ideas….y esa idea fue contaros lo que soñé un día cualquiera.

Mi sueño comienza una noche en una cárcel, algo raro ¿no?, pues si, jaja….

Había muchísimas celdas alineadas solo al lado izquierdo del pasillo, a la derecha había varios teléfonos de emergencia. En una de esas celdas se encontraba una mujer, una mujer joven, rubia, de mediana estatura, con tacones altos de cara suspicaz, parecía estar recogiendo sus cosas, como se la hubiese acabado los días en la cárcel o hubiese sido perdonada por lo que hizo, ya que tenia una cara de felicidad, de asombro y de "mi chico es un genio". Cogió todas sus cosas, incluyendo su muñequera y su diario, si todavía no has adivinado quien es vuélvete a ver la serie y si ya lo has hecho, si es River Song.

Estando ella recogiendo todas sus cosas notó un vientecillo en la nuca, que cada vez se fue haciendo más grande. En efecto, era él, su chico, su esposo, su Doctor.

-Hola cielito, pensé que al final no venias a recogerme-

-Lo siento, he estado liado todo este tiempo, ya sabes, salvando al universo-

River lanzó una carcajada.

-Como no, el mayor héroe del universo llega tarde a su aniversario de bodas, pero llega pronto para salvar al universo-

-¿no estarás enfadada no?-

-¿yo? ¿enfadada? Jaja…..sabia que vendrías, lo único que me gusta picarte un rato-

El Doctor sonrió y se acercó a River.

-¿A dónde tiene pensado llevarme mi chico bueno?- Dijo River

-Pues pienso llevar a mi chica mala a un lugar muy especial-

-Mmmm….me gustan las sorpresas-

-Te gustará-

El silencio se produjo, los dos se miraron, se iba a producir un encuentro entre sus labios, cuando el Doctor dijo:

-Vamos, como no nos demos prisa no llegamos-

Ambos entraron el la TARDIS y el Doctor se puso a pilotarla como siempre, pero esta vez no le dejo a River que le ayudase, ya que era una sorpresa el lugar y sino se revelaría todo. La TARDIS aterrizó en el lugar indicado. El Doctor fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

-He aquí tu sorpresa- dijo el Doctor mientras abría las puertas de la TARDIS de par en par.

El Doctor la había llevado a lugares hermosos pero ninguno como este, estaban en un monte en donde se veían como las estrellas se reflejaban en el lago, se encontraban en el lago Sanabria, Zamora, la TARDIS aparco justo enfrente de uno de los arboles que rodeaban el lago. River se quedo perpleja, ya había visto algo parecido a esto en algún lugar del universo pero jamás tan bonito como aquello. Mientras River se asombraba con el paisaje, el Doctor iba sacando cosas de la TARDIS, un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, una cesta de picnic, unos platos, unas velas, unos cubiertos y unas copas de vino, de la cesta saco unas bandejas y una botella de vino.

-Ven River, siéntate aquí-

-Ya voy-

River se sentó en frente del Doctor.

-He preparado tu comida favorita, merluza a la Sontaran (merluza con patatas) y para mí palitos de pascado con natillas , y para beber un Ribera del 68-

-Doctor, a ti no te gusta el vino-

-Ya, pero ya me he hecho con su sabor-

-Mmmmm….vale... que buena pinta tiene todo esto-

-Normal está hecho por un gran chef, Carlos Arguiñano-

-¿seguro?-

-Si -

-Yo creo que lo has hecho tú –

-Pues no

-Entonces que has querido decir antes con lo de _"he preparado tu comida favorita…"_

-Vale me has pillado-

-No pasa nada cariño, esto es un bonito detalle-

-Gracias-

-River se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el Doctor se puso rojo como un tomate, River hizo como si no le dio cuenta.

-¡Que aproveche!-

-¡ Que aproveche!-

Los dos empezaron a comer, River dio el primer bocado.

-Esto está delicioso- se entusiasma River.

-¿enserio? ¿No crees que me he pasado con la sal?- se cuestiona el Doctor.

-De verdad, la merluza está en su punto y la salsa deliciosa-

-Amm…..vale-

El Doctor prueba su cena. Empezó a toser como un poseso.

-¿Qué te pasa Doctor?- se preocupa River y le da un vaso de agua.

El Doctor se lo bebe y dice:

-He debido de confundir el bote de azúcar con el de sal, ya que esto esta saladísimo-

River no se aguanta y salta una gran carcajada.

-Muy graciosa- se pica el Doctor

-Bueno no pasa nada, pero la verdad es que hace mucha gracia-

Ambos siguen comiendo, el Doctor solo toma los palitos de pescado. Terminaron de cenar, recogieron todo menos el mantel, se tumbaron juntos sobre ello y contemplaron las estrellas.

-Jamás había estado tanto tiempo contigo sin que nadie nos disparase o nos quisiera matar- dice River

-Yo tampoco, mejor dicho, yo con nadie había pasado más de diez minutos sin que nadie quiera destruir algo.-

Del maravilloso cielo empieza a surgir una lluvia de estrellas, tan preciosa era que hacía del aquel cielo magnífico como si lloviese sobre el lago.

-Doctor, pide un dese- pide River.

-¿Crees realmente en eso? Una señora del Tiempo como tú, ¿creyendo ese tipo de cosas?, pesaba que eras mejor- dijo el Doctor en plan picardía.

-Soy humano sería muy racional si no creyese en los deseos de las estrellas fugaces- dice River riéndose.

-Bueno y ¿qué deseo has pedido?- cotillea el Doctor

-Se acaba de cumplir y ¿el tuyo?-

-También- dijo el Doctor mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Amos se acercaron cada vez, y se besaron apasionadamente, parece como si no se hubiesen visto desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo…y surgió lo que surgió…(os toca imaginar el que, aunque parece muy obvio).

FIN DE LA PARTE 1


End file.
